Azumanga Daioh Naruto
by Slug Prince
Summary: Thanks to the Fox naruto is sent to another dimension where he goes to the Azumanga Daioh school.
1. Chapter 1

**Azumanga Daioh Naruto**

In the middle of a forest you could hear a blond boy around 15 screaming and cussing up a storm." Ok, were the hell did Kurama send me and how do I find civilization." You see the boy, Naruto a ninja was sent to another world by a nine tailed fox demon which was stuck in his gut.

_Flashback_

After the 4th great shinobi war Naruto's life was hell. He got blamed for bringing back Sasuke in a close to death state. Sakura wouldn't talk to him and punch him if he asked why. What finally made him snap was the murder of Hinata. One of the extreme Naruto haters thought that killing the "demon's lover" would make him kill himself. I was planning on becoming a rouge ninja so that any of my other friends would be killed until the Fox got a better idea.

I woke up in the sewer and then and asked the Fox" ok what did you want to talk about Kurama."

A man about the age of 30 appeared and said "I am going to give you a proposition. I can send you to a different dimension."

"So what's the catch?" I said. The man started chuckling." And what's going to happen to you.

"I want you to live a happy life and find love. Since this takes so much charka I will disappear to nothingness." He said.

"Ok, thank you Kurama for everything. I said giving him a hug.

"Good luck kid." He said. After he said that there was an explosion of white light coming from his apartment. No one ever saw him again in this dimension.

_End Flashback_

I guess I should just wonder until I reached civilization. After a few minutes I saw something shining in the ground so I dug into the ground to find three diamonds. "Holy shit diamonds its going to make living in this world way easier.

After about an hour I finally made it to q town where I cashed in the diamonds which gave me so much money that they said I was the second richest person in the town coming close to a family with a kid named chiyo and that I would need to open up an account because I couldn't hold that much cash. Then I went to the library to learn all about the world I live in now. I was shocked at what I learned, there was no charka and their technology was more advanced that the elemental nation's was. I read that people my age go to school where they learn a lot of different things. So I decided to buy an apartment then sign up for school tomorrow.

After finding a decent apart with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom with a single bed I decided to go to bed.

The next day I went to the school about an hour and a half earlier so I would miss the crowd. I went into the principle's office and asked "Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and I would like to join the school."

"Well it's kind of late but I'll talk to the principle and see if you can join." Then she left to talk to the principle.

After about 10 minutes a old man in his 60's walked out of the door and said "oh a young lad like you wants to join my school. Well you can if you take a test." I looked at him confused and he noticed this and said "Everyone in my school took the test so you don't need to worry. I sighed in relief because even though he faked his stupidity in konaha he didn't now much about this world. "Ok can I take the test know." He nodded and took me to a room with the test on a table.

After I finished the test they scanned it through a devise and it showed that I got a 94% which the principle said was very good. After getting signed into the computer I was given a uniform which I quickly changed into and got my schedule. It said my class was 1-3 and my homeroom teacher was a woman named Ms. Yukari. So after getting everything else from the principle I headed towards Ms. Yukari's room.

After about 10 minutes of searching I finally found the room. I knocked on the door and heard someone shout"you can come." When I came in I could see that everyone was staring at me. I handed a note from the principle explaining everything to . Once she read the note she shouted to the class"Ok class it seems we have another new student, please introduce yourself."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze My likes are ramen, fighting, training, foxes, and my friends that I hope to make. My dislikes are perverts, rapest, banshees (cough sakura cough), and people who look down on others. My goal is to graduate." I said.

A lot of people were thinking a lot of different things like:

"Wow he looks hot."

"You can see his muscle's through his shirt."

"I wonder if he uses a diet and which one." (Guess who)

"Fighting and training, does he mean martial arts."

After a long pause told me to sit behind a girl named Sakaki.( Does not mean anything). Once I got to my seat Ms. Yukari started the lesson.

**End of chapter one. If anybody's wondering the pairing is still undecided though it's either going to be Tomo, Osaka, Sakaki, or Kagura and if it's Kagura it won't be until year 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Azumanga Daioh Naruto**

After first period there was a 10 minute break for the students to stretch. When I was getting ready for my next class a girl with short brown hair walked up to my desk.

"So new kid you said that you hate banshees. Why is that?" The girl said.

"One my name is Naruto and two I knew someone who screamed just like a banshee and that girl pisses me of." I said with a little bit of anger at the end.

Suddenly another girl with long light brown hair came over." Tomo stop annoying the new kid." the girl said.

"But Yomi I was just asking a question." The proclaimed Tomo said. Then both girls started bickering and yelling at each other.

After finally having enough I stood up and separated the girls. I was way taller than them at 6 foot 3in inches and once they saw my annoyed face they both shut upped. "Now girls why don't you both relax and talk quietly." Everybody was really surprised because not only did he stop a fight but he actually got Tomo the most hyper person there to stop talking.

Suddenly the door opened and the next teacher came in and everybody went to there seats and the lesson started.

_Lunch_

During the breaks I usually just got my things together or talked with Tomo and Yomi. But now Tomo wants me to meet her other friends but I just wanted to be alone so she stated dragging me." Come on let me go I just want to eat by my self." I said.

"No you are going to eat with me and my friends even if I have to drag you." Tomo said.

"No, help me mommy! Oh wait she's dead." Everybody sweat dropped at this." Help me daddy! Oh wait he's dead to." Everybody face faulted at that comment. After a little bit of force I decided just to go with her. When he got to the lunch table he saw Yomi and three girls he saw in his class.

The first girl looked like she was 5'3. She had dark brown hair that went a little past her elbows and two bang like things (forget what they are called) that go down to her shoulder blades. She also had a face that looked like a child. I remember her getting in trouble a lot for falling asleep in class. Though what confuses me is people call her Osaka but I thought that was a city in Japan.

Now the second girl was a lot taller about 5'9. She had darkish blue hair that went down about down to her butt. She has bangs that go down her face to her eyes. I remember that I sit behind her; I think her name was Sakaki.

Now the last girl could only be described as a kid. She was 4'10 with reddish brown hair that had one pig tail on each side. I think her name was Chiyo the child genius.

"Hey everybody I brought the new kid along to eat with us." Tomo said. "Against my will." I countered. She ignored that and sat down I did the same.

"Hey Hyper-chan why don't you introduce me to your friends," I said. Everybody sweat dropped at the nickname because it fit her perfectly.

"Well the girl with brown hair is Ayumu but we call her Osaka because she's a transfer student from Osaka," Tomo said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"The tall one next to Osaka is Sakaki," Tomo said.

"Hello, you're the new kid that sits behind me right," Sakaki said.

"Yep that's me," I said.

"Last but not least theirs Chiyo-chan," Tomo said pointing to the 10 year old kid.

"Hi nice to meet you," She said.

"Nice to meet you to," I said.

After sitting down Chiyo-chan asked "So Naruto-san where did you come from."

"I come from a village in the mountains," I answered.

"Where do you live Naruto-san," Sakaki asked.

"Oh I live in an apartment by my self near the edge of town," I said.

"What happened to your parents," Sakaki asked again.

"My mom died during childbirth while my dad died from protecting me from robbers," I said lying. Everyone looked sad t this so I said," I don't care because I know they loved me and that they will always be in my heart." Everyone stopped looking sad after I said that.

After asking a few more questions Osaka asked," So Naruto-san are you in any clubs."

"What are clubs," I asked looking confused

"Clubs are extra activities that a student does like swimming, painting, or singing," Yomi explained.

"Ok I guess I should ask the principle about it after school." I said. After eating we went back to the classroom and started the lesson.

_Two periods later_

During the break me and Chiyo-chan were called to Minamo-sensei's office so both of us went together because I didn't know were it was.

Once we got there I asked," What did you want us for Minamo-sensei."

"Well I wanted to give you two you bathing suits for swim class that will be starting in a few days." Then she handed us packages with are bathing suits in it.

"Thank you sensei," we both said.

"Well Chiyo-chan I can specially order bathing suits but not pools so be safe it will be deeper than you're usually in, Minamo-sensei said.

As soon we were about to leave Yukari-sensei came barging in and asked," Hey Nyamo want to go drinking after class, that bar next to the train station is having a sale on the beer you like so much."

"I trying to have a serious talk with some students here so I'd appreciate if you would stop bugging me," Minamo-sensei said.

"You shouldn't be so serious Nyamo it's bad for your health,"Yukari-sensei said.

"Will you shut up already," Minamo-sensei said.

"What is Nyamo," Chiyo-chan asked.

"Oh that's the nick name we used for Minamo in high school," Yukari-sensei said.

After some more bickering and Yukari-sensei's stuff falling on Chiyo-chan we both left back to class.

_After School_

After school I decided to go to the principle's office and ask about the clubs. Once I got there I asked the lady if I could talk to the principle and she said yes.

Once I went in the principle asked," So Naruto what can I do for you."

"Well I was wondering if I could join a club," I asked.

"Sure here's a list of all the clubs," the principle said handing me a piece of paper.

After a while I finally decided on what club I was going to join. Ok Principle I choose the …

**Sorry everyone who wants to know which club naruto's but I don't know which club he should join. Also I took out Osaka for the pairing because I she doesn't feel write with naruto and I'm not sure if I should have any Yuri pairings. Well until next chapter**


End file.
